Fixation
by Kalira69
Summary: Tsunade has a little bit of a thing about her lover's mouth - but really, she thinks it's an entirely understandable one.


Written for Naruto Rare Pair Spring Kink Meme 2019, for the prompt 'Oral Fixation'.

* * *

"Can you still call it an oral fixation if you're fixated on someone else's mouth?" Tsunade asked absently, trailing her fingers through the water.

"I mean . . . I think that's something else." Kara said, frowning slightly as Tsunade looked at her, expression twisted thoughtfully. "Why? You have a thing for someone's mouth?" she asked, frown sliding into something more of a smirk.

Tsunade flicked water at Kara and then sighed, a shiver running through her as she leaned back comfortably again. "Ohhh. . . _Yes._" she said, toes curling and heat blooming low in her core just at the _thought_.

"You certainly look it." Kara said with a laugh. "Who has you so keyed up?"

Tsunade blinked, looking back at her friend. "You have to _ask_?" She shook her head slightly. "Oro. . ."

"Orochimaru? Really?" Kara made a thoughtful sound. "I wouldn't have thought - I mean, his mouth is just . . . kind of plain. Thin. I imagine he smiles more around you than I've seen from him - say, _at all_," she said wryly, lips twitching, "but I wouldn't have guessed it would make it particularly. . ." She waved a hand, flinging a few droplets of water across the surface of the pool.

"It's not how it _looks_ \- although," Tsunade interrupted herself and hummed, then rolled one shoulder, thinking of the sharp, smug curve of Orochimaru's thin mouth, "I think it's rather pretty." she admitted. "No, it's- _Oh_ it's definitely what he _does_ with it." she said, swallowing.

". . .damn, Tsuna." Kara said, and suddenly poked her toes into Tsunade's ankle under the water. "Now I _really_ want to know for myself what has you," her smirk returned as she raised her eyebrows, "_fixated_."

"You wish." Tsunade countered with a lazy grin and a shiver of pleasure. "My snake is definitely _all mine_ . . . and I'm keeping him." She closed her eyes, sighing happily at the thought.

"I wouldn't think you'd have much com-" Kara broke off as Tsunade glared at her, flushing a little more deeply than she already had been from the heat of the water. "Erm. So, what is it that's so special about his mouth, anyway?" she asked, pitch a little higher.

Tsunade hummed dreamily, licking her lips as her inner muscles clenched against remembered sensation, flickering through Tsunade's mind.

Orochimaru's hands on her skin, Orochimaru dropping kisses all over her. Orochimaru kissing her, languid and hot and _focused_. Orochimaru kissing her _clit_, soft and warm, Orochimaru's tongue on sensitised and _over_-sensitised flesh as he sucked and stroked.

Orochimaru's tongue driving into her, strong and flexible and clever. Pushing _deep_, caressing all her most sensitive spots. Making her shake and scream.

She shivered, taking a shaky little breath. No one had ever made Tsunade scream with pleasure before - she hadn't really thought. . . Oh _hell_ if Orochimaru couldn't get her half out of her mind with it when he put his mind to it, though - and Tsunade _loved_ it; loved the pleasure he brought, loved that _he_ did it to her, loved that she could trust in him to do so and to catch her when the bliss he gave her blanked out everything else in her world.

"Tsuna?" Kara poked her again, toes sliding over her calf. "What's the matter with you?"

"Nothing." Tsunade assured her, smiling lazily. "_Memories._"

"Holy fuck, woman, is he _that good_?" she asked dubiously, eyeing Tsunade with some concern.

A sense-memory of Orochimaru focusing hard to bring her to yet another peak of bliss under his mouth when she was all but sobbing from desire and pleasure already; Orochimaru's hands gently smoothing over her skin, calming her even as her body shuddered with tension and building pleasure on pleasure for her. Orochimaru's eyes gone almost molten as he watched her overtaken with sensation until she felt like she might come apart at the seams. Orochimaru's tongue fucking into her, warm and slick, pliable, strong, reaching deep inside her and simultaneously lingering to focus on her clit.

"_Oh_ yes." Tsunade said, a little more weakly than she'd intended, glancing at Kara. "You have _no_ idea."

"Apparently not." Kara said, her eyebrows arching towards her hairline.

Tsunade stretched a little, stomach clenching, and looked at her own toes beneath the water as she resettled. She smirked slightly. "Have you ever seen a snake's tongue?" she asked lightly, and Kara hummed, shifting nearby, sending little wavelets lapping at Tsunade's chest.

"Of course I have. Flickering little things. Why?"

Tsunade simply looked at Kara, and her eyes widened. Tsunade laughed. "Not _quite_," Tsunade said, nose wrinkling a little at the thought of a forked tongue, "but," she paused and laughed again, "I can tell you that being _literally_ tongue-fucked is one of the best things I can imagine. And he is . . . _very good_ with that tongue."

"Oh my." Kara said softly.

"Mine." Tsunade said pleasantly. ". . .you understand my . . . preoccupation?" she added as she slowly relaxed once more, the dull ache of tension in her lower belly remaining.

Tsunade wasn't surprised when _that_ ache, unlike the rest, lingered even when she was finally leaving the onsen. That one would take . . . an entirely different kind of _soothing_ than the others. Fortunately, she suspected she would find her snake more than willing to offer his assistance with just that.

Sash tied over her clean shirt, Tsunade unpinned her hair and collected her gear before heading for home.


End file.
